Mixed Raster Content (MRC) based scanning is widely used to compress documents to reduce file size. For example, during scanning of printed documents, the users may specify a resolution (e.g., in the form of dpi), and subsequently, the scanned documents may be compressed using the specified resolution. The documents being scanned may include both, image regions and text regions. Typically, the text regions in the scanned documents are compressed using same resolution value specified by the user, whereas the image regions are compressed using half of the resolution specified by the user. For example, if the user specifies a resolution of 200 dpi during the scanning, the text regions included in the scanned documents are compressed with the resolution value of 200 dpi, whereas the image regions included in the scanned documents are compressed with the resolution value of 100 dpi.
However, the documents being scanned may include the text regions that include content with varying font sizes. In such scenarios, modifying the resolution indiscriminately (i.e., same resolution for text of different font sizes) in such documents may hamper the readability of the document.